<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Delirium by Supernnova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090063">Delirium</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernnova/pseuds/Supernnova'>Supernnova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernnova/pseuds/Supernnova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Onde o patriarca e seu conselheiro consomem-se em seus desejos.</p><p>Um delírio pessoal e solitário.<br/>Sentido por dois.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gemini Saga/Virgo Shaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Delirium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originalmente postada no Spirit FanFiction, em 13/11/2019</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shaka era lindo. Regozijava-se em observar sua empáfia de guerreiro nobre e santo caindo ao chão junto a cada peça de roupa que removia com suas mãos grandes e ásperas, que arranhavam a pele leitosa com o toque da palma calejada, provocando arrepios no corpo esguio. </p><p>O intocado. </p><p>Até agora.</p><p>Shaka era um convite. Um poema declamado da boca de um deus. Suas clavículas salientes que se moviam na cadência da sua respiração descompassada e ansiosa pareciam bailar para si, convidando sua língua ávida pelo sal daquela pele para uma dança. Era como uma obra única sobre um pedestal em um museu, circundado com uma faixa amarela e uma placa de "não toque": apenas incitava o oposto.</p><p>Então o tocava. </p><p>Enchia suas mãos na carne macia que parecia pertencer a um príncipe, não a um soldado, dada sua maciez e seu tom de alabastro. Um nobre que o sol não toca. Pois nem Apolo seria digno de beijar-lhe a pele.</p><p>Mas ele não se importava se era indigno.</p><p>Sujo.</p><p>Vil.</p><p>Apenas queria o tocar.</p><p>E provar-lhe o gosto. </p><p>Por entre os lábios. Por entre os braços. Por entre as pernas.</p><p>Então provava. </p><p>Shaka era um delírio. Exaltava todo tipo de estado mental e lhe dava febre. Então esquentava o corpo bonito e desnudo também. E ouvia a lufada rouca e desejosa, seguida do clamor de quem sabe muito bem o lugar de um servo. Escutava sua voz bonita quase em um sussurro.</p><p>"Mestre".</p><p>Daquela boca tão bem desenhada, onde costumeiramente saíam sábios conselhos, podia escutar os pedidos irrequietos de quem logra seu próprio deleite. Da agonia sôfrega de quem precisa de mais.</p><p>Mais prazer.</p><p>Mais velocidade.</p><p>Mais intensidade.</p><p>Estava entregue e era seu. Ao seu dispor. Pronto para satisfazer sendo satisfeito.</p><p>E repetir sua aceitação, daquele mesmo jeito que acatava cada ordem, da mesma maneira que se referia ao homem cujo o nome não sabia, o rosto não conhecia, mas a alma havia entregue. Fiel e leal.</p><p>"Sim, meu senhor"</p><p> </p><p>— Senhor?</p><p>Shaka ousou repetir, levando em consideração a demora em ser respondido. Não gostava de ser ignorado, como seu nariz voltado para as estrelas facilmente denunciava. Esperava, sinceramente, não precisar repetir seu relatório. Poucas coisas o irritavam tanto quanto precisar repetir uma sentença. Muito embora soubesse que se o outro pedisse, ele simplesmente o faria. Era seu patriarca. Havia lhe jurado obediência. E com total excelência o havia servido ao longo dos anos. </p><p>Saga olhou mais uma vez para o homem de pé ao fim da escada por entre sua máscara negra. Trajava a armadura de Virgem que em nada lembrava as vestes fluídas que lhe arrancara há pouco em seu delírio. Precisava controlar-se. Era o homem mais santo da elite na sua frente. Não deveria tocá-lo, pois se o tocasse também ele o tocaria. Se não fosse capaz de conter-se, sabia o que aconteceria, pois sabia muito bem como o outro que habitava em si obtinha prazer. Não, jamais permitiria que a coisa sequer resvalasse na derme alva e delicada do santo de Virgem.</p><p>Shaka para si era como uma rosa do deserto. Embora possuísse raízes robustas e ousasse florescer da adversidade, isso não significava que suportaria ser esmagada. Mesmo porque, a flor até aparenta fragilidade, mas sua seiva é venenosa. Podia até acreditar que o santo fosse capaz de ceder às suas vontades por pura subserviência, mas sabia-se lá que tipo de reação venenosa este seria capaz de aflorar em troca. Estava fora de cogitação. Virgem jamais o desejaria para além de seus delírios.</p><p> </p><p>— Sim, compreendido. Excelente e eficiente. Como sempre, por sinal.</p><p>O guerreiro replicou com uma reverência discreta e respeitosa.</p><p>— Isso é tudo, meu senhor?</p><p>— Sim, pode se retirar.</p><p>— Com sua licença.</p><p>Com outra breve reverência virou-se, rumando para o grande portal do salão do décimo terceiro templo. </p><p>— Shaka?</p><p>Estancou em seu caminho ao tornar a escutar a voz potente do patriarca.</p><p>— Sim.</p><p>— Recorda da cor dos seus olhos?</p><p>— Turquesa, meu senhor.</p><p>— Apenas isso. Vá.</p><p> </p><p>Sem entender o motivo daquela pergunta, Shaka retomou seu caminho em direção ao sexto templo. Suas passadas eram firmes e sua postura altiva. Não havia muito de jovial em sua juventude. Ah, claro, existiam suas feições angelicais das quais sequer tomava nota por baixo da cortina de suas pálpebras. Mas sua postura de soldado, de máquina, de deus, em pouco ou quase nada podiam remeter a alguém de sua idade. Não costumavam falar consigo, o que o permitia flutuar em delírio, por trás da alcunha de inalcançável. Seus pés marchavam decididos, todavia sua mente seguia inebriada com o timbre vigoroso do homem que sequer conhecia os traços, mas os desenhava livremente de acordo com os contornos fortes que sua cosmoenergia lhe permitia captar. O patriarca lhe circundava em uma atmosfera tão poderosa, seu porte era tão impetuoso, seu ritmo tão certeiro, seus comandados tão diretos que para Shaka aquela energia era quase sexual. E a vibração que dele emanava... Às vezes tão cálida e dedicada, às vezes tão maliciosa e obscura, era completamente instigante. Shaka desejava entender mais, partilhar mais, conhecer mais, pertencer mais. Podia escutar o baque da máscara e do elmo de seu superior junto ao solo e escutar os passos firmes de líder em sua direção. Podia imaginar o que ambas vibrações poderiam provocar se permitidas rente a pele. Rente a sua pele, absolutamente impoluta. Se mesmo a lótus, símbolo da pureza, brotava da lama, porque ele deveria permanecer imaculado? Pois não permanecia, ao menos não em pensamento, visto que não havia candura alguma neles. Só podia ser mesmo um delírio permitir sem objeção, ainda que apenas vez ou outra, que sua mente fosse invadida por sensações que beiravam o obsceno, quando não o ultrapassavam, por seu senhor. Pois era isso: seu senhor. Estava acima. Shaka possuía uma missão e esta era aconselhá-lo e não deturpá-lo em seu caminho.</p><p>Uma vez em virgem, seria água quente para recordar e fria para esquecer.</p><p>Estava fora de cogitação. O mestre jamais o desejaria para além de seus delírios.</p><p> </p><p>Por sorte, ambos os homens podiam delirar livremente.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>